Wouldn't Know What To Do
by FanFicLove101
Summary: SS/HG Fanfic! Hermione gives Severus a helping hand. R&R pleeease!


_I own nothing Harry Potter-ee... dammit..._

* * *

__**Wouldn't Know What To Do.**

The old pub was filled to the brim with heaving customers, bar tenders skirting around them as if they had the plague. The noise was almost unbearable; no occupier of the place was able to make a clear conversation, so the chatter just grew louder. Due to all of the bodies, the pub was naturally hot and clammy, with the help of four lit fires burning golden flames high into their chimneys necks across each wall, the room started to swelter. The windows grew foggy with condensation, closing out the cold harsh snow that this winter had brought. The tables were sticky from slopped beer and spilt god-knows-what, the coasters tossed to one side onto the window sill, lonely and looking useless without their purpose. The only thing that cut through the noise was the sound of chairs being scraped across the wooden floor every now and again, a signification of a person leaving. Their place was always filled by the time they had reached the door.

Around 10.30, people began to drift out, the snow becoming deeper and heavier, ever swirling from the heavens to rest coolly on the already cushioned ground. By 10.45, only 12 people were left in the pub, an unusual quietness filling the empty spaces of the room. The fires grew dim and the lighting began to fade, plunging the room into a romantic darkness.

"Another?" Severus asked, pointing at her glass.

"Erm, yes please. But I'll pay this time." Hermione replied, going to her bag to collect her pouch of coins. As she looked up, however, Severus had already strode to the bar, leaning against it, removing a bulging black leather wallet from his pocket. He ordered ("Same again."), looked over to the girl and smiled. She returned the gesture, and as he looked away, so did she. They had spent a strange four weeks together. Dumbledore had written to Hermione, requesting her immediate company at Hogwarts. She had arrived to the school as quickly as she could, finding herself seated in the headmasters office with Professor Snape beside her. Dumbledore had explained that a biological war had been declared by Voldemort, the dark lord sending his minions with a vicious virus that would kill within 24 hours. The sufferer would have vivid and horrific hallucinations, become feverish and nauseated. They would break out in hives which they would scratch until they bled, finding the hot liquid the only source of comfort to their wounds. The victims hair would slowly fall out in clumps, vomiting blood had also been known to occur. Their innards would feel on fire, burning from the inside out, yet they'd have a cold sweat running all over them. Shock would settle in during the final hours, the skin becoming grey and dead whilst the person inside was still alive. They would finally die of madness, or suicide, or wait out until the end, when their body just simply, gave up. They called it 'Malum Nex'. During his time of teaching, Dumbledore praised he had never seen a finer pair of potion makers than the two sitting in front of him. He had set a challenge of finding a solution, a cure to the Malum Nex and the quicker, the better. As Snape and Hermione left the Headmasters office, she couldn't help but feel slightly vague, scared, unwanting of this responsibility of the fate of the wizarding kind. And, of all people, she had to work with Snape, the man she had detested for 7 years prior. She intended to work with him, for he knew much more about potions than she ever did. He was callas and snappy the first few days, only speaking to Hermione when he required something, or when she forced a sit down discussion as to what the plan was to think of a cure. But, as the days went by, Severus warmed, she became familiar with his humour and severity of seriousness, knowing when to laugh and when not to. And actually, even though Hermione hated to admit it to even herself, she found him quite pleasant to be around.

So, within four weeks, they had conjured a fully working, successful cure to the disease that had broken out, and they were toasting, which is how they managed to find themselves in this seedy pub in Hogsmeade. Severus was returning with two glasses in his hand, Hermione's in his right, a glass of red wine, fruity and warm, and his in the other, a small shot of whisky in a tumbler. She thanked him, and he nodded his approval. He sat, immediately lifting the glass to his mouth, swallowing thankfully, letting the warm, sharp liquid flow down his throat like honey. Hermione raised her glass, and stated,

"To us, Severus. A good team indeed." He brought his tumbler to chink with her slender wine glass and they sat listening to the hubbub of the strangers left in the pub. One woman in particular, very drunk, but nonetheless, was eyeing up Severus. He looked away bashfully, sipping his whiskey but not actually swallowing it. Hermione looked confused at the reddening expression on his face, and turned in her chair to see a slim, blonde woman tinkling a wave at Severus. She turned around, smiling with disbelief.

"What?" He asked dully, sinking slightly in his chair. Hermione could hardly believe the reaction from him, why was he so embarrassed?

"What?" He asked again, more irritably this time, definitely expecting an answer from Hermione, so she gave him one.

"Do you, know that woman?"

"No." He muttered.

"Then why are you acting like such a proud git?" She laughed, taking a sip of her wine, which was of the highest quality. She thanked Severus once again, knowing he had shed out on this occasion.

"Well..." He hesitated, "Because."

"Because?" Hermione retorted, "What's 'Because'?" 'Because' isn't an answer!"

"Just...Just...Just because. And yes it is." Severus replied dully into his tumbler, taking the last of the whiskey into his mouth, pointing at the bartender to bring him another.

"No it isn't, don't be so snooty! Why don't you go and say hello to her?" Hermione swivelled in her seat again to look at the woman who was smiling, _knowing_ she was the centre of their conversation. "I think you'd have a good night going there, you know." She turned to look at Severus, who was looking at her strangely, with slight resentment but something else too. He took a deep sigh into his lungs, looked around the bar and exhaled, looking at Hermione.

"Can we, abandon this subject now?" Snape asked, gulping another drab of Whiskey that the bartender had already filled in his glass.

"No. Why?" Hermione smiled, propping her head on her right hand.

"Because," he explained, rolling his eyes and clenching his teeth, "It is rather personal."

Hermione looked him in the eye, and simply stated, "Talk to me."

Dare he? He felt slightly woozy from the whiskeys he'd been drinking, was this the third, or the fourth? Anyhow, his nerve endings were tingling, he felt warm inside and was enjoying an evening with Hermione Granger. How many more chances would he get?

"Fine." He said, leaning closer into her, folding his arms and resting them on the table, "I wouldn't know what to do." He waited for her reaction, which never came. She simply sat there and smiled at him. Not realising he'd finished what he'd said, all Hermione could say was,

"And?"

Snape looked at her incredulously, unbelieving of what he'd heard.

"_And_..." He repeated, "What do you mean, _and?_"

"I mean what I say, _and_, just go up there and chat to he-" Hermione turned to point a lazy finger at the woman but was interrupted by Severus.

"I don't mean that, _girl_. I mean, in that, department... You know?" he gestured with his head, uncomfortable at the situation. "I wouldn't, know what...to do."

He half expected Hermione to laugh, but she didn't. She sat back in the chair in shock, then gave him a concerning look.

"How long?" she asked softly, leaning in forward again.

"Forever." He simply stated, looking down into his hands which cradled the tumbler of whiskey. He heard a faint "Oh" exasperate from Hermione's mouth, and she reached a hand forward to cup his, smoothing the back of it with her thumb gently. His heart raced and his head went light, not from the effect of whiskey, he knew.

"How old are you Severus?" Hermione asked, sounding intrigued.

"Fifty." He replied bluntly, looking up at Hermione with wide eyes and firmly nodding his head once to accentuate the point.

"And all of this time, you've never-"

"No, Hermione. I haven't." He took the last swig of Whiskey, but ordered no more. She looked at him quizzically, he could practically see the cogs working in her head. Should he dare a second time?

"My first love, Lily, came to nothing, as you know." He tipped his empty tumbler towards Hermione. "And my second love, Narcissa Black, which resulted in my best friend becoming her husband." He wished he'd ordered more whiskey. Damnation. He rolled the base of the tumbler on the table, its thick cut glass massaging the wooden splinters. Hermione cleared her throat,

"Have you ever tried-" Again, he cut her off.

"A prostitute? Many a time. They assume I know what I'm doing, laugh when I don't, and I end up storming out. I won't be made a fool." Dare he, a third time lucky? "...if only there was a map, a guide to these things. I don't mean biologically, there's enough information in the restricted section to make a man blind, I mean to really show me how to..." He paused and breathed in, "pleasure a woman." He stared at Hermione, hardly daring to think what was going through her head. She was probably horrified, that her greasy, old potions master was discussing his sexual habits, or lack of them. She was probably twisting her feat in disgust, wanting to run out of the pub as soon as possible. Instead, she wrapped her other hand gently around the one she was already holding and whispered,

"Severus. We make a good team indeed. Perhaps, if you didn't mind, I could help you? No strings attached?"

He looked at her in disbelief. She was kidding with him, any moment now she would do that silly little giggle and tell him his face was a picture. But she didn't.

"Severus? Would you like me to show you?"

The words fell numbingly over him, like a soft wave against a white sandy shore. He merely nodded, lips slightly parted, his heart pounding a tattoo on the outer of his chest, he was sure, and the blood streaming an open river to the bulge beginning to grow in his pants. He was so nervous he began to tremble, by which time Hermione had downed the last of her red wine, made a coo of affection in her throat and kissed his shaking hand seductively, leaving a red wine lip stain on the back of it. She stood, and so did he, hopping round instinctively to help her on with the cloak. She smiled thankfully, neither one of them passing conversation to each other. Severus, all thumbs, tried putting on his outer cloak, and failed, so Hermione helped him, too.

They both stepped out into the cold night air, Hermione first as Severus had held the door open for her. The snow seemed to have settled a bit, but still insisted on falling lightly from the black velvet sky. They began walking toward the lights that lit Hogwarts' firm brick structure, being careful to not slip on the icy wet cobblestones that scattered Hogsmeades' floor. Hermione was shivering, the cold seemed to settle in quick after being in such a warm pub for long, so she linked her arm through Severus', sucking any heat from his body she could. He stiffened at her touch, finding contact very uncomfortable, but after a few steps he loosened, bringing his arm into his stomach, giving her a good anchor to attach to. It seemed forever walking up to the castle, the cold air stinging their eyes and the snow flakes resting lazily on them wherever they could find. They grew tighter together as the cool night air impaled their layers, making contact with their skin. They'd make petty conversation so as not to be rude, but the both of them had the events of the night ahead on their minds. Hermione merely considered as she'd come to love Severus as a dear friend and companion; for all he'd taught her the last month, the least she could do was offer her assistance back, however odd the request. She wasn't short of love affairs, Krum and Ron being the main two, and her advice would be valuable to him to possibly make him live a much happier life from now on. They climbed the stone steps, Severus taking two at a time like he always did, causing Hermione to unlink his arm, as she only took the stairs by ones. Severus waited for Hermione at the top, looking across the grounds at the white blanket that covered everything. There wasn't a person in sight – it must have been around midnight. Hermione slowly made her way up towards him, taking the last few steps slowly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, Severus being at least a head taller than she, and he felt another surge in his groin. She placed her hands flat on his chest, a silent gasp inhaled into his lungs, and leant into him slightly.

"Would you like me to come to your quarters?" She asked in a low voice. "I think it would make you a lot more comfortable knowing your surroundings."

He merely nodded, again not being able to speak, and they made their way down to the dungeon.

* * *

Their wet cloaks lay carefully folded over the back of a chair, placed in front of the blazing fire Severus had lit before he left. The room looked cold; the grey stone walls towering high, the black decor, the lack of any creature comfort other than a large leather chair by the fire. However, the room filled Hermione with kindness and heat, and she felt welcomed. Severus poured himself a brandy, his nerves becoming heightened by the second. His whole body pulsated not knowing what to expect, he trembled inside but showed collected on the outer. Hermione, refusing a drink, knelt by the fire, warming her fingers on the heat of the flames that persistently crackled, the wood charcoaling black to match the rooms colour theme. Severus strode over to the fireplace, stopped within a metre of her, and watched as she twisted and turned her slender digits in the warm orange light. She turned to him, and gestured with one finger curling to come closer. He swallowed deeply, and obeyed the command.

"Firstly," She stated, matter of factly, so like the teacher she was bound to become, which made Severus smirk slightly, "To be able to pleasure another, you should know what pleasures you." She began to roll up his shirt and black sweater, revealing his zipper. She started undoing it, when he let out a sudden gasp of air. He was in torture: However much he wanted this, he also found it awfully uncomfortable. He'd never really been loved as a child, being rejected by his mother and abused by his father, that things like warm embraces and sensual touches of hands were alien to him. This had also been the reason why his other relationships had failed, literally not knowing _what to do_. He tried pulling away, muttering with a grimace, "I-I can't...I, I c-can't...", when Hermione brought her hands around the back of his thighs to stop him. She slowly raised herself up, coming to full height in front of Severus.

"Yes you can, Severus." She whispered, and running her hands through his long black hair, she pulled him in and kissed him. He panted through his nose, due to fear and extreme self consciousness. He pouted until Hermione pulled away, a frown on her face as if trying to deduce a runes translation. She brought her right index finger to his lips, her left hand still entwined into his hair. Resting on his upper lip, she dragged her finger down to his lower and gently opened his mouth slightly. She traced the line of his lips, massaging them to plumpness.

"This is how you do it." She leant into him, pulling him in again with her left hand. She slowly, sensually kissed his lips, letting her tongue slide only a little way into his mouth. She massaged his tongue, feeling the inside of his mouth, which he found very odd but very sexual. She pulled away, biting his lower lip gently as she did, and smiled encouragingly.

"Now, I want you to do that to me." He stared at her, scared stiff. For the third time, she leant into him, pulling him by his head. He tentatively felt Hermione's wet warm tongue on his, and massaged hers as she did his. He found this extremely exciting, relaxing slightly into the kiss, bringing his right hand onto Hermione's waste and his left on the back of Hermione's hair. He plunged into her mouth this time, exploring the smoothness and the wetness. He licked everything he could, being thorough and paying particular attention to her soft lips which he had grown to love instantly. His right hand fell slowly downwards, resting on her plump, round bottom. He pulled her in tighter, feeling a sudden need to know that this was real. He found himself fastening the pace of their passionate embrace, the locking of their lips never seeming to break. He thrashed his tongue, again and again and again, into Hermione's mouth, finding himself unsatisfied that he couldn't feel everything at once. They both were panting now, causing Severus to reach a heightened state of mind he'd never experienced before: Extreme arousal. Hermione let a little cry from the back of her throat out, a moan of pleasure. They finally unlocked, his hands sliding to cup her face. She smiled wickedly, and returned to her kneeling position, homing in once again on his half opened zipper.

He tried to relax, but making a conscious effort to relax isn't exactly relaxing in itself. Hermione undid the zipper completely open, stretching one hand into his trousers to feel his throbbing member. She smoothed it lightly, causing Severus to jump with every movement she made. He had, as she had assumed previous, black boxers on, with 3 buttons on the crotch. She popped these open slowly, feeling the inside of his trouser leg and massaging his calve. Severus made little whimpering sounds, fighting himself not to pull away in excruciating discomfort. Again, she delved into his pants, making skin on skin contact, hers to his. He bent over and rested himself on Hermione's shoulders, bracing her and screwing up his face,

"This is too much." He managed to say hoarsely, panting uncontrollably.

Hermione grabbed his jaw, drew him down for a kiss, and straightened him back up again. She placed his left hand on her right shoulder,

"When I start, you can do what you will with that hand. You can keep it there to steady yourself, grip me, pinch me, stroke my hair, encourage my head, whatever you want Severus, ok?" He nodded obediently, as he had done for the god-knows-what time that evening.

"Close your eyes." She whispered, drawing him closer by squeezing his buttocks toward her. He did so, his head held high, waiting for... Well, he wasn't quite sure of that, was he?

Hermione allowed the hard rod to bounce from his pants, smiling at how sensitive Severus was; after all of these years of harshness, this is what he really was. And she was helping him. With power and pride rushing through her veins, she began to tickle the swollen head of his penis with the tip of her tongue. He gasped again, squeezing her arm and becoming tense. She brought her lips together and began to vibrate them, working her way from the tip of Severus' well endowed cock to his base. He furrowed his eyes and said,

"Oh, Hermione... I-I'm sorry, I don't like that." It felt strange, not uncomfortable, just not good. Not like when she had touched the tip...

"Good boy." She purred, "Tell me what you like and want."

Without further ado, she took him into her mouth, caressing his smooth penis. He'd been holding his breath, and with this he let out a slow sigh. It was a horrible sensation at first; it was too sensitive and too alien, too caring and sensual. Hermione began moving slowly back and forth, and he felt the first surge of pleasure. His rod was aching like never before, so he looked down to see the vision. Seeing Hermione sucking his cock, his hand on her fragile shoulder, he shuddered with excitement. His hair tangled around his face and he began thrusting gently into her movements,

"Oh, yes, I, like, that." He managed to groan, saying each word with each inward thrust to Hermione's soft, warm mouth.

He wanted to screw his eyes together with the extreme pleasure he was experiencing, but the picture that lay before him was too good to miss. He began stroking her hair with his right hand, squeezing it into a fist with every new wave of unbearable intimacy. He found himself subconsciously driving Hermione's head further onto his prick, which she quite happily gratified to. He felt a new urge, something different from the last.

"Hermione, uh, uh, oh Gods..." With every thrust now, he let out a moan, unable to say what he wanted, but he was determined. "Oooooh, uh, Hermione, faster, now, please..."

Hermione moaned in her throat, a sign of approval and began pumping onto him. The vibration from her voice was immense, intensely intoxicating and made him want to explode. The pace was inevitable and he could feel his balls swelling. She was massaging them and felt them harden, a sign Hermione knew all too well. She began sucking insistently, moaning and squeezing his bottom. Severus was hearing himself crying out with the pleasure, although it seemed distant and unlike him. He knew he was on the verge of orgasm, his toes curled underneath him and his legs began shaking. His thighs ached and his stomach was tight, his cock now purple with excitement, begging to release its fluid into Hermione's succulent mouth. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and managed to blurt out,

"Hermione, wait, I'm going to, I'm going to..." but Hermione kept on sucking, kept on tugging at his sensitive and rock hard cock. "Hermione, I'm going to come, I don't want you to..." but yet, still persisting, she sucked, and sucked, and sucked, slurping the pre-come that was oozing from him. He felt the need to pick up the pace, his hips thrusting eagerly and hungrily into Hermione's sweet mouth. She stopped, knowing she couldn't keep up the pace that he wanted her to, so she just moved her tongue all around his penis and let him use her mouth to his want and will. He was coming, that's all he could think, he was coming, he was coming, he was coming... and all of a sudden, an explosion from his testis made its way up through his shaft with such a velocity it almost hurt. He bucked backward, crying out and moaning, his voice echoing throughout his quarters. He became stiff as his orgasm pumped into Hermione's mouth and down into her throat. As he slowed thrusting and finally became still, Hermione released him, wiping the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. He trembled from the release he had just had, almost feeling sick from the exertion. He slumped over for a minute, his hands on his knees, then felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. He wanted to pull away as he looked into her eyes, ashamed and feeling stupid at such an act. He must've sounded a right idiot, moaning and groaning, an old man with his first blow job. Disgusting.

"Are you alright my love?" Hermione asked quietly, smiling with kind eyes.

All he could barely manage was, "Thank you. Thank you."

She stood and took Severus' hand, leading him to the bed. She instructed him to lie down, took off his shoes and rubbed his feet shortly. He closed his eyes and seemed to have a sense of peace wash over him, no longer trembling. She crawled up the bed to be with him, led down beside him and lazily draped one arm over him. She smiled and simply muttered,

"After glow."

And as her sweet yet salty breath hit his face, he smiled, too.

* * *

As he came to his senses, this 'after glow' wearing off, he became uncomfortable again, and Hermione, having taken off her shoes and trousers, was draped across his body, not making him feel any more comfortable. They sat and talked for a while, about nothing in particular. Where he'd got the idea to decorate his quarters, why it was so dull, that his bed was awfully comfy and extremely large compared to where Hermione had been given a room. He led on his back, totally rigid, his arms by his side.

"Up you pop then." Hermione gestured, sitting up herself.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, not really knowing what 'pop' meant.

"Come on, sit up." Hermione repeated with a giggle.

He did so, leaning on his palms that were placed behind him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him upright, rolling his sweater up and over his head. Hermione also unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, her soft manicured finger nails scratching lightly on his skin every now and again. It made him lick his lips, and his heart began to pound once more. After the unbuttoning, she placed her palms flat on his chest and smoothed them over his shoulders, causing the shirt to fall down his back. Severus completed the de-clothing process by pulling at his cuffs. Hermione chucked the clothes to the floor, and resumed her place once more on Severus, pushing him back to laying flat. She leant her head on her left hand, propped up by her elbow on the pillow, and drew lazy circles around Severus' naval. She was smiling all the while, actually enjoying herself, which felt quite odd, but she put this to the back of her mind. She followed the trail of dark hair from his belly button down to his waistline, and with the zipper still open, she popped the clasp of his black trousers. She cupped him, everything, or all of what she could grab.

"You're big, you know?" She murmured, a velvety tone in her voice.

"Really." He answered dully, but truly he wanted to jump in elation.

She leant into his ear, whispering in breaths,

"I like it when men are big. It's much more satisfying, much more pleasurable. It makes me want to come the second they're in my tight hole."

Licking and nibbling his earlobe, Severus was wide eyed with a vacant expression on his face.

"What did you just say to me?" He whispered.

Hermione giggled, "It's called dirty talk Severus, what we're doing at the moment is foreplay. It gets you in the mood, see?" And, as Hermione was always right, she pointed down to his already hard penis, bouncing around in his underpants. "Do you like it?"

He had to think. It was unbearable having Hermione speak to him like that and being so close to him, but actually...

"Yes. I do." He replied, "Please, do it some more."

She leant in again, whispering things into his ear that made him shiver in absolute ecstasy. Where had this side of Hermione been hidden? He felt as if his heart was about to burst from his chest, but found making short moans from his throat helped ease the feeling. He moved his head round, Hermione now blowing on his wet ear, to face the sexy girl. He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing slow and steady. She dropped her hand to his pants and starting to smooth his achingly hard rod. He bit at her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and licking it with the edge of his tongue.

"Oh, _yes_." He growled through gritted teeth, his hips jerking in an opposite motion to her hand. She stopped, pushed herself up to a kneeling position and pushed her hair from her face. She placed her arms in the air, and quietly murmured,

"Undress me."

Severus sat up too, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in with his erect penis. He settled on a kneeling position, but lifting his bottom away from his feet so he stood taller than Hermione.

"Pull it from the bottom over my head." She said, gesturing with her head to the bottom of the yellow T with red lettering embellishment. He fingered the corners of it, its soft material butter under his touch. He pulled softly upward, the T-shirt rolling under itself. It reached Hermione's head, and she gave a smile before she disappeared under the material. He panicked, thinking he may suffocate her, or ruin her silky hair that was wavy and soft, but she appeared a millisecond later, untouched and still smiling. Her breasts were cupped into a pale pink bra, lace encircling every edge, a flower bringing it all together in the middle. Perfect orbs of roundness, Severus instinctively reached out to touch them. Hermione pushed his stretched palms away, quietly stating he had to "Undo the thing first". He looked puzzled – Where _did_ it undo? She rolled her eyes and smiled again, turning around and showing how the clip unfastened and refastened, with one quick slide of her left hand. She sat cross legged now bowing her head so as to get her hair out of Severus' way. She felt him fumbling around, almost giggling to herself at how naive he was – She found it all awfully sweet. His fingers wiggled at the puzzle in front of him, not seeing how Hermione had done this so easily. He tugged to the right, then the left. He tried using one hand, but it felt cack handed.

"Can't I just use my wand?" He pleaded.

She shook her head, and he carried on solving. Finally, with one, short pressing of the clips together they broke apart, the straps falling slightly from Hermione's shoulders. His cock hardened more so, thinking of Hermione's naked breasts. She slipped the straps over her arms, let the bra dangle for a second or two from her right index finger looking seductively over her shoulder at Severus, then let it fall to the floor. She shimmied back on her bottom to be closer to him, and he knelt down to be with her. She grabbed both of his hands, and brought them around her, resting them on her tummy. Hermione leant her head to the left, pushing her hair back exposing a bare pale neck.

"Caress me, Severus." She whispered, her eyes closed as if in meditation. He leant in toward her, breathing down on her neck, hovering only a centimetre away. He felt Hermione shudder, a little moan escaped from her lips. He gently pressed his lips to her neck, making his way down toward the collar bone. He was able to tell the places she really liked, as she would groan and push into him more. On these particular places, she'd say "Bite it" or "Oh, yeah, more Severus, please, more", which caused him to rub his cock against her smooth back for pleasure. He was so ready to have her, his mind was on nothing else but that darkness which he had never ventured. He wanted to dip into her deep warm waters, be surrounded by Hermione. She turned around and kissed him fervently, desperately. She was now equally aroused, surprised at what the man who 'didn't know what to do' a few hours ago could now do with his tongue. She pushed him to laying again, tugging his trousers down and pulling his socks off. He started yanking off his boxers, as Hermione slowly slipped out of her tiny panties that matched her bra. He looked at her, convinced he was going to come just at the sight of this gorgeous temptress that was showing him everything she knew. She was right; Her tits did look better without the bra. Hermione lowered herself on top of Severus, straddling him with her strong thighs. She slipped his member inside of her, guiding him where to go. As she did this, Severus could feel her muscles stretching to accommodate him, and he gasped and whined in pleasure and from the ultimate intimacy he had never before experienced. Bugger lingering days of wondering why his Mother hadn't loved him and hugged him, the endless hours of torture he had spent running through his mind what had gone wrong, what he had done wrong; Those things now seemed so petty, so little, to this, the ultimate act of love making. She began rocking, backward and forward, riding his cock. She ran her hands through her hair, her clitoris rubbing on his thick wiry pubic hair. She chucked her head back, persistently riding back and forth, panting and mewling, moaning "Oh yes, oh yes, do it, oooh yes, like that...". Severus was in awe, his penis feeling no end of pleasure. This time it wasn't waves, oh no; this time, it was ongoing. Burst after burst after burst as she pounded him gently. He was sweating a lot by now, Hermione's skin slippery too as he rubbed her thighs in appreciation of her talent. She was now making low long moans, her hands leant on Severus' shins, her torso horizontal and her hips grinding into him.

"Oh Gods, Hermione. Fuck me..." He panted.

Hermione straightened up with a smile on her face, her eyes were glowing, her pupils massive, as she took his left hand and began to suck his fingers.

"I intend to." She purred.

Severus melted, feeling like a fried egg in a pan. This was all too much and all too soon he was going to explode. She brought his other hand to her breasts, where she showed him how the massage them and tweak her nipples,

"Just, the way, I like it." She moaned, saying her words in thrusts as Severus had before. He fondled her breasts lightly, but wanting to taste those silky pink nipples...

Before he knew it, he was sat upright, Hermione still pounding, faster this time though. She placed her hands on Severus' shoulders and was crying out, panting, moaning, mewling, groaning with pleasure and excitement. "Oh God, Severus, play with me." He was lost in his own world, his balls beginning to harden. "Please Severus, oooh God, uh, please. Uh, uh, uh Severus, now, I need you to..."

He wasn't sure what she meant by play with her, so he looked up at her. She threw her head back, put her left hand behind his head and shoved his face into her breasts, where he licked and nibbled and chewed. He blew hard on the taught nipple, nuzzling it with his nose and tickling with his tongue tip. His hands fell to her bottom which was now moving at a fast rate. They panted simultaneously, slipping up against each other, their skin slapping and making the most horrendous but damned sexy noise ever. Hermione's pants became short and lighter, her voice higher,

"Oh, Severus, oh, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come..."

He buried his face in her chest, feeling her hair around him, her scent around him, her arms around him, and his hands on her plump behind,

"Me too, uh, uh, uuh..." He managed to stifle.

Hermione arched her back, became still for about 2 seconds as she hit the peak of her orgasm. A small moan came from her lips as she held her breath, and as the release came she cried out, screaming and still thrusting until she was too sensitive. Whilst Hermione had come, Severus could feel the vaginal walls spasm around his hard and lengthened dick, which brought his orgasm shooting out from him. He thrust slightly into Hermione too, shouting her name over and over and over as his seed spread over her cervix. They sat panting for a while, until Hermione finally slumped over him, leaning on his left shoulder. He woozily kissed her neck and shoulder, stroking it with his right hand and rubbing her back with his left. This felt good, to comfort a woman. She instructed him to lie down, her face still nestled in his neck, which he did so. She wriggled her bottom, releasing him from the warmth of being inside of her, and led on top of him, the closeness and intimacy not being such an issue this time. He held her close, and she snuggled up underneath his chin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck. One hand protectively holding her, the other still resting on her bottom, they slept.

* * *

Severus woke only 30 minutes later, feeling Hermione starting to rouse. She lifted her head and smiled, removing herself from Severus and sitting beside him. She sighed contently, and started to rub the tops of her thighs.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, helping her rub the sore muscles. "Did you?"

She merely smirked at him, swung her legs onto the floor and hopped over the cold stone slabs to a water basin that stood in the corner of the room.

"May I?" She asked, picking up a sponge and looking over her shoulder.

"Of course, please do." Severus said, rolling over to his side to watch the girl properly. She began running hot water into the basin, soaking the sponge in the water, then squeezing it out until it was just slightly damp. She rested the warm sponge on her naval, letting the water trickle into her velvety folds. She sighed relief, allowing herself to close her eyes and smile. She felt a presence behind her, a hand clasp her left one and bringing it down to her side, the other on her right hand and the sponge.

"Here," He whispered, "Let me help you."

He pushed the sponge down into her pinky flesh, making her gasp with the sensitivity. She lay back into him, letting his motions take over. He stroked the sponge gently over her body, delving into her crevice only once every so often to get that immediate tensed reaction from her.

"Oh, Severus..." She whimpered, and somehow already he was hard and glistening. She rubbed her bottom against him, a little hip shimmy, which made him grunt in pleasure. He pushed the sponge once more into her sleek folds, and groaning, she thrust forward. He dropped the sponge back into the basin, kissing her neck and shoulder – Oh how he had grown to love that part of her so quickly.

She pulled herself away, free from his caress and embrace. He dropped his arms heavily, wondering whether he had done something horribly wrong, which was usually true to his character. But the cheeky smile that lifted the corners of Hermione's mouth pushed these thoughts from his head, as she tiptoed her way over the cold slabs back onto the bed. She lay on her side facing away from him, curling her legs slightly. Severus was there immediately, snuggling up to her, his left hand resting gently on her behind. His cock waited fervently at the crease between her legs, like a dog that had been told to 'wait' and obediently did so.

"Pull your legs into mine." She whispered.

Snape followed the curve of her long slender legs, pushing his bottom out so as not to poke her and cause her to be uncomfortable. She draped her left arm lazily behind her, feeling Severus' body all over. He closed his eyes as she finally grasped her hand around his already purple penis and guided him into her. He had to shift slightly toward her, and up a tad, but he was finally in the moist warmth of Hermione's depths once more, this time even tighter. He began slowly thrusting, rolling his hips toward her and pulling out only slightly. She rocked with him, her gasps and quiet moans coming with each inward motion of their love making. He bit her neck and ear, like she had told him to before, and she exposed more of herself to him.

"Oh yeah, Severus, touch my clitoris." Hermione panted, looking around slightly. Severus stopped: Touch her _what_? She explained that this was the one thing for a woman that made sex 'feel amazing'.

"That sounds good to me." He growled, and allowed Hermione to show him where this spot was. She brought his hand down her stomach, flattening his palm against her pubic hair. She brushed two of Severus' fingers into her silky flesh, which felt wet with her own lubricant and soft. Severus could feel a nub of flesh between his two fingers, and as he gently stroked it, Hermione's spine curved, giving him more space to sink inside of her. She panted loudly in sharp breaths and he continued to pet her spot, rubbing her pubic bone subconsciously with his thumb. She gently fondled with her breasts, rolling her nipples between index and middle finger, which made Severus wild with desire and jealousy – He wanted to be doing that, too. What he wouldn't give right now to have eight arms, to hold her, touch her folds, her bosoms, her bottom, her body. He wanted twelve eyes so he could see every aspect of Hermione's body, 2 mouths so as to say dirty and tender things to her all at once. He wanted it all, and for the first time in his life his wizarding ways had failed him. Hermione's moans seemed to have desisted slightly, so taking a plunge, he dipped 3 fingers onto Hermione's clitoris, where she writhed and tried to thrust against his fingers, but she wasn't going anywhere with Severus inside of her.

"Oh no you bloody well don't, Miss Granger." Severus seethed, muttering in a low and controlling voice, "I'm in charge now."

He hastened his pace, Hermione starting to cry out with the pleasure. He could feel her getting wetter on his hand, and he was absolutely pulsating at the end of his cock. He started his rocking again, painfully slowly, Hermione making a whimpering noise in protest,

"Faster, please- Oh, please, Severus, faster, oh yeah-"

But he stayed at his agonisingly slow pace, biting her shoulder and bruising it with suction. He wanted to thrust so hard, it would rip her open, so he knew to play it safe.

"Oh, fuck, Severus, please!" Hermione yelled.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, Severus began to pump his hips, his movements fluid, like the ebb and flow of the tide. He grunted into her neck, rasping his breath into her ear. His hair tangled with hers, tickling Hermione's neck, unable to control herself, she began to cry, the pleasure so intense and sensational it was all too much.

"Oh, yes, Severus, please do it...!"

She ordered him to withdraw further out of her every time he thrashed, and this gave him an even greater sensation. His body tensed, and he tried so hard for Hermione to come first, but the inevitable happened, and for the third time in a night and lifetime, he came, hard and fast, shooting his bullet out of himself and into the woman. He thrust still, feeling his ball bag empty. He groaned in Hermione's ear several times before desisting. He was about to fall asleep when he realised he had to finish her off too, the woman who had given him so much. Daylight had just begun to seep through the windows, a warm light hitting Hermione's stomach.

"What would you like?" He asked from behind her.

Still aroused and on the verge of her orgasm, she asked him to move himself between her legs. She led on her back and instructed for him to lick the nub she had showed him previously. He obliged, and without thinking thrust his fingers into her hole that was more relaxed than the tightness before. He slowly licked upward, from the bottom of her hole to the top of her lips. This was all it took, and Hermione came, loud and hard, screaming his name: "Severus! Oh, Severus!"

.She bucked up into Severus' face, telling him to 'lick, more' and telling him to carry on. It was only when she made the sharp gasp that he realised he'd done too much and retracted quickly.

His lover lie there, her eyes rolling into her head as she started to fall asleep.

He'd never told her that his third love was her.

He hadn't intended that night to happen. He didn't want to take advantage of the woman he loved, but by opening up to her, he had been able to bond with her, and make love to her, just the way she liked it.

He led beside her, snuggling into her and holding her close. She opened her eyes wide, and just stared at him.

"I, love you." He said dully.

"I know." She smiled weakly, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm," She hesitated, "Fond of you. And growing fonder every day."

This was good enough for him.

"You've much more to learn, you know?" She told him as he stared into her eyes.

And, with a cheeky smile, she explained to him, whilst biting his ear, what he would be learning on his next lesson.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all liked_


End file.
